


H2O: Just add Vampires

by Halfmoon1720



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: The Mako Mermaids travel to Forks Washington to save their Powers. They never expected to find Vampires- in fact they had no idea they existed.The Cullen family are in for a shock of their own when the foreign exchange students from Australia prove to be as inhuman as they are. Who knew mermaids were a thing?





	H2O: Just add Vampires

 

Forks Washington was probably the wettest place in the continental US. The lush greens of the passing forest spoke of it, as did the overcast and wet pavement of the road. A rumble of distant thunder shook the skies, only adding to the dreary beauty of an atmosphere only Forks seemed to possess. 

Cleo groaned softly, turning to Emma out of desperation. “Look! It’s about to  _ rain.”  _

Emma sighed, looking up from her book for the first time in 30 minutes to stare out the window. She frowned when she saw the moody clouds. “Well...yeah. Forks is known for that.” 

Cleo gave her a look, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to the window again, scowling in frustration. “Oh , why did it have to be  _ here _ ? In case I need to remind you,  _ we can’t get wet.” _

“Cleo, relax.” Rikki rolled her eyes from across the aisle, looking around at the others on the bus before leaning closer to her two best friends. “Keep your voice down.” She stage whispered, reaching a hand up to flip her blonde braid back.

“Rikki stop, you’ll make it worse.” Emma paused, reaching for her bag. “Besides we’ll be ok. It’s cold here, people won’t look at us funny if we layer up. And we have raincoats and Umbrellas.”

“Oh well we’re ok then. Good plan guys.” Cleo tapped her foot impatiently. 

“Come on Cleo. You know we had to come here, it’s not like we can be blamed for this.” Rikki interrupted whatever Emma was about to say, arching an eyebrow as some guy clearly eavesdropped on their conversation. She stared him down until he looked away. “We’ll discuss this once we get off the bus.” 

“Oh you mean when we step right out into the rain? I’m sure we’ll discuss it.” Cleo hissed, but said nothing else, reaching a hand up to her locket necklace.

Emma traded a look with Rikki and for the rest of the trip the three rode in silence. 

  
  
  
  


Once they were off the bus, they walked. Contrary to Cleo’s fears the rain didn’t seem to want to come down yet, so they were safe...unless they stepped in a puddle or something. 

“Where are we staying again?” Rikki asked, frowning when she noticed how they attracted attention. Small towns were like that. “I can’t believe I’m in America, the land of the free, walking around in a town so small, the grocery store is also a diner. I wanted to see New York.”

“Oh hush. This place is beautiful. I’ve never seen a forest like this in Australia. Besides, we’re not here to see the sights.” Emma cleared her throat and traded significant looks with her friends. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

 

Emma led the way, walking for a bit before they reached an older looking house. She took in a deep breath, and spun to face her best friends. “Listen, be polite ok. She didn’t have to do this.” 

“Ok Emma.” Cleo nodded, her usual sweet self. Emma didn’t acknowledge her and continued to stare Rikki down. Rikki scoffed and shrugged, trying to look innocent. 

“What!?” She asked when Emma didn’t look away. “Ok fine, I’ll behave! Geez.” 

“Good.” Emma spun again, nearly whacking them with her ponytail as she approached the door. She rang the doorbell once and waited patiently. 

An older woman opened it, gasping in surprise when she saw the three high school students. “Oh! You must be the exchange students from Australia!” 

“Yep, we’re the ones.” Rikki spoke before she could stop herself, earning a scolding look from Emma. 

“Yes ma'am.”

“Wonderful! You’re right on time! Come in, please.” She gestured with her arm, opening the door wider for them. 

“Thank you. And thank you so much for offering to lend you’re home to us while we’re here.” Emma smiled politely, stepping through the threshold neatly. 

“It smells wonderful in here Mrs. Jones.” Cleo commented, following after her. 

“I made a batch of cookies, for the newcomers of course.” Mrs. Jones smiled, offering to take their coats. “You must tell me about your trip so far! Come, I bet you’d like to sit down.” She lead the way to the kitchen table, while the three dropped their heavy bags. They followed after her, looking around at the old home. Pictures lined the walls, telling the story of a wonderful family. 

“I bet you’re excited to be here.” Martha Jones sat down, the three following suit. 

“Oh yeah, totally.” Rikki fake smiled and Cleo kicked her under the table. 

“When do we start school?” Cleo said before Rikki could do anything, earning a grateful look from Emma.

“Monday morning dear, Bright and early. I must say,” Martha paused, getting up to get the cookies. “The three of you have caused much excitement. All the way from Australia. We’ve never been chosen by foreign exchange students! This is amazing!” Martha returned to the table and passed out the cookies. 

The three accepted, trading looks. 

“Uh… Forks just seemed so...uh-” Emma started, but couldn’t come up with an excuse. 

“Different!” Cleo supplied. “Different from anywhere else we’ve seen. When we applied for the foreign exchange, we did it with Forks specifically in mind, ha.” She chuckled nervously, earning harsh looks from the two blondes.

“Really? So you already knew you were coming here? How strange… we haven’t had anyone else new here since… well...Chief Swan’s girl.” Martha frowned. “I can’t imagine anyone, especially from a place like Australia, wanting to hand pick us.”

“Well we just...wanted a difference from a big city, ya know?” Rikki covered for Cleo’s mistake. 

“Well, you certainly found it.” They ate the cookies and chatted some more, before Emma had to fake tiredness and ask to see their rooms.

Martha lead them upstairs, chatting about her three grown children and their rooms on the way up. On the second floor of the creaky house, there were three bedrooms and one bathroom. Emma and Cleo got the rooms on one side of the hall, and Rikki got the other. 

They all thanked their host, genuinely, before starting to unpack. She left them to it, promising to show them around in the morning. 

 

Once they were sure she was gone, the three met up in Cleo’s room. 

“Nice going with that Cleo. You gave out way to much information, the town’s people are already intrigued with us. That’s not a good thing.” Rikki scolded. 

“She’s right. It’s going to be hard keeping a low profile as it is. That means NO telling people we actually want to be here. It’ll make it hard to do what we came here for.” Emma sat on the edge of her bed, surprised to see the small fish tank in the room. It had water but no fish. Cleo would change that for sure. 

“Listen it was a slip up ok? We need a cover story.” Cleo said, scowling at her small wardrobe as she unpacked it. In Australia she hadn’t had very many winter close, none of them did. She was going to miss the warmth.

Rikki sat down on her bed too, laying on her stomach. “I have one. We were selected for the exchange- we didn’t chose it. Forks was also chosen for us, we had no choice in the matter.” 

“That way we don’t attract the ‘well why did you pick us’ attention.” Emma nodded.

“And when will we have time to do the... _ thing _ ?” Cleo asked, finally shutting her dresser and turning to look at them. “We’ll have school, new people wanting to keep up with us, checking in with our families and-”

“At night.” Emma sighed. 

Rikki and Cleo both nodded, though neither looked happy about it. 

“Great. This is great. I’m stuck in a town full of nosey people, far from our home, and I won’t be getting any sleep.” Rikki stood. “Great.”

“Shut it.” Emma laid back, crossing her arms over her stomach. “If we don’t do this, we’ll lose our powers.” 

“But are you even sure this is where we’re supposed to be?” Cleo joined her and Rikki sat back down. 

“Yes. What other Forks did you find? Plus this looks like the picture on the cave wall.” Now that the topic had finally been directly addressed, the three mermaids went silent, an eerie air falling over them. 

  
  
  
  


Three months ago was when this all started. It was night and they were all out swimming in the ocean. Something about dangerous full moons drew them into the water more than ever, and they could not resist this time. Unsurprisingly they found themselves in their cave at Mako Island. The moon had reached its highest peak in the sky and all the mermaids watched, mesmerized as they were bathed in moonlight. The water had started to swirl and each mermaid cried out as a glowing light shot out of the pool, causing waves of light to course through the Cave wall as weird letters started to form in a language unfamiliar to them. 

As the words formed, each mermaid gained comprehension of the language, gasping when they realized it was their own. The beautiful, swirling, ancient language was that of the mermaids but the words it spelled were chilling. 

**_Find the missing piece, before the winter dawn, or forever the curse will be gone. Do not lose time, travel fast, never lose hope or you’ll be human at last._ **

It had seemed horribly gaudy and cliche at the time, and the three had shrugged it off, though all of them secretly worried about it.

They kept denying that it scared them and that the possibility of them being human again was real, until Louise Chatham popped up one day and sat down at their table. She stared at them a long time, before opening her mouth. 

“You saw it? The writing on the Cave wall?”

The three girls froze, Cleo going as far as dropping her hot dog. They all turned shocked looks on each other before one of them finally spoke up about it. 

“How did you know about that?” Cleo asked, frowning. 

Louise smiled sadly, her face going sad. “It happened a lot sooner to you than it did to me and my girls. We went years-… this is a problem. One I can help you with. We didn’t find the piece, but you can. I know you can.”

“A piece of what?” Rikki asked, staring at Louise wide-eyed. 

“The last piece of three. It was stolen.” Louise looked around, before nodding to the exit. “Let's take a walk.”

They went to the cave and Louise stopped them in front of the cave wall. Turning to look at Cleo. “you have a locket, don’t you? One found at the bottom of the Moon pool?” 

The girls all nodded, and Cleo unclasped the locket from her neck. She held it up for Louise. 

“Open it?” Louise peered at her. 

“Why? It’s empty.” Cleo did as she was told, holding it out for Louise to see.

“Yet, it should not be.” Louise reached into her pocket and pulled out two more lockets, each one slightly different, but pretty all the same. She held them out for Rikki and Emma. “Open them.” She said after they took them.

“Wow…” Emma gasped, staring at the diamond inside the locket. Rikki had the same reaction to her Ruby. 

“There should be a sapphire, ocean blue, in that locket there.” Louise pointed at Cleo’s locket, dragging the girls attention to it. “It was stolen long ago, by a human. He took it away, along with a mermaid's heart, and every 30 years the moon demands Mako’s protectors to retrieve it. A test, to see if you are worthy to keep your powers and your youth, forever.”

“Wait so...if we don’t get it back, we’ll be human again?”

“How do you know this?” 

“Keep our youth forever, what does that mean?” 

They all three spoke at once, gripping the lockets tighter. They stared Louise down, searching her eyes for answers. 

“Listen to me. You need to decide among yourselves what you’re going to do. Because in order to have your powers, you must all do this. All three or nothing. The curse will break if you don't do this together.”

“B-but immortality! I don’t...I can’t- my family-” Cleo stuttered, backing up. Emma grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

“Calm down Cleo.” she turned back to talk to Louise again, but the older woman was nowhere to be seen. 

“Wha-” 

“HEY!” Rikki yelled, seething. “Come back here!” 

“Rikki shh!” Emma hissed, pulling Cleo closer when the sound of wind chimes echoed around the cave. 

“Look!” Cleo gasped, pointing at the wall.

The wall shifted, clear crystal emerging as magic whirled around it. A clear image of a sapphire appeared, the same otherworldly look to it that the ruby and diamond had. 

“The sapphire! It’s showing us where to go…” 

The image blurred and suddenly green was everywhere, the town of Forks coming into view. The three girls took the image in, each frowning at the unfamiliar place and then…

Nothing.

Everything was gone, no images. 

“What? How does that help! Where’s Forks? And that Close up of the sapphire showed us nothing about where it is?!” Rikki ranted, spinning to face them. “Is that even in Australia? The sapphire looked to be underwater? What lake! What ocean!

“Rikki, shut up!” Emma hissed, wrapping an arm around Cleo. 

“We’re going to lose our powers! We-”

“Good!” Cleo screeched, silencing them. “I don’t want to outlive my family! No one said anything about immortality! I didn’t ask for this!” 

“You can honestly just go back to being human?” Emma asked her, stepping away.

Cleo paused, a tear falling down her face as she stared at the locket. “I…”

“I don’t want to be Human.” Rikki proclaimed, finding a rock to sit on. 

“Rikki, this is...forever we’re talking about- I mean if we ever even find the magical sapphire.”

“So?”

“What about your family? Huh?”

“I mean yes- I...I love them and I’ll miss them, but becoming a human again… My life would never measure up to what it is now. I’ll only regret not keeping my powers for as long as I live. What kind of life is that? I’ll never truly be happy, the way I am now.”

The other two girls stayed silent, both contemplating things.

“I...have to agree.” Emma said softly. “I love them, my parents... but...God I’m a shitty person.” 

“No, you’re not. You're honest.” Rikki said, leaning back on her rock. 

“Cleo...what do you think?”

Cleo stayed quiet, gazing at her locket. “I...I need some time.”

“Ok…”

Rikki nodded, but didn’t answer. She got up and paced. “Cleo…” she said after a moment. “You’ll always have us. We’re your sisters.” 

“Will that be forever Rikki?” Cleo asked, frowning. 

“I know one thing, I’ll be in this forever with you two. Even if we do turn back into humans.” Emma vowed.

“Same.” Rikki came to stand in front of Cleo, holding her locket up to hers. Emma copied her movements, smiling at her. 

Cleo gave a reluctant smile. “I… am in this with you. Both of you. Forever.”

  
  
  
  


Three months later brought them to now: The end of the summer holiday and starting back to school- in Forks, Washington. They had roughly four months to find the hidden gem or they’d lose their powers forever. 


End file.
